The Older SistersA Naruto Fanfic
by demondestroyer121
Summary: sisters of the older characters
1. the journey begins

norito is 6 and kokoa is 7. 13 years before the start of naruto and hours before the 9 tails attack on konohagakure

Norito's pov:

I was playing with Itachi and his sister kokoa I told them that I had to go as i get a sense that something was wrong with my mother so I use the flying raijin and I teleport to my fathers secret hide out and I see mom.

time-skip to hours later at the begining of the 9 tails attack:

I look on in horror as the 9 tails is released I growl as I decide to do something chakra surgers within my body as I grab a flying thunder god kunai and I teleport to my fathers locasion as I see dad mark the masked man with a seal for the flying thunder god technique and I place my won seal on his back I then stab him in the back but it goes through and dad notices me "norito get away now!" he yells as I toss the kunai into the air and it lands in a tree and enter the space and travel to the kunai and I see the masked man goes away and I then see the nine tails is still attacking and I growl as me and dad set a trap and the 9 tails falls for it me and dad decide to split the 9 tails into 3 peices the yin half and the yang half and the fire and wind half as the cernomy is about to end and the sealing for naruto is about to start the tailed beast tries to attack my brother and I yell and then scream as mom and dad jump in front of the beasts claw and save naruto and I then I activate the technique as the chains wrap aorund the nine tails and pulls out its fire and wind chakra sending it into me and the 8 trigram seal appears on my stomach and I giggle and then look shocked as a huge surge of chakra enters my body and I smile then look and see my mom and dad dead on the floor I scream as tears come down my face "MOM, DAD!" I scream as I wrap my arms around there still warm bodies and they have a smile on there face I see the 3rd hokage come up to me and I look down on the corpses and my little brother. "I know what you are going to do." I say coldly as my eyes flash to future events but only for split seconds. "your going to make him feel shunned, for having a tailed beast so just do it, I wont allow it just if you have to just.." I toss him a piece of paper form my dads pocket and it shows a drawing "just keep that with him, and just here." I say as I grab the piece of paper back and I erase me from it and I do my best to erase the my dads 4th hokage cloak and it is soon erased from the paper and he looks at me impressed and I toss it back to him. "your welcome just tell him that was found with his parents body and that it was probably drawn by his father or mother when they where younger about what they hoped their family to be like, I don't care how the village see's me as they already know i'm the 4th hokages daughter but I know how they will react when they find out I have 1/3rd of the nine tails in me" I say as I grab my face and I go into a sleep as I fall to my knee's from exhaustion and black out, I wake up to see itachi and them and I cry into itachi's chest.

time skip 1 week later

I had trained as a genin when i was 4 and had been a chunin, im still a chunin now under kakashi's care until I turned 12 then I was on my own and that was a good 5 and a half years away so I was going to get used to kakashi.

time-skip 6 and 9.5 months later to 7 years

Kokoa's pov:

I hear screams as i wake up form bed and i rush to the room of mom and dad and they both get stabbed by itachi and I rawr as my eyes activate and they turn into manekyo sharingans and I rush him as two swords appear in my hand and I clash with itachi's single blade as a green sussanno rib cage forms around me as I try to grab him but he uses his genjutsu and I fall to the floor I then break the genjutsu but then the exhaustion and everything else gets to me and I pass out.

time-skip

Norito's pov:  
what the kokoa." I say as I rush to the uchiha clans area and I see a massacre and I rush to itachi's and kokoa's house and I find her on the floor danzo looks at me and I growl. "what did you do" I say as I grab a flying raijin kunai and I put it to danzo's neck. "you dont think i did this, do you" danzo says and I go to stab him in the right hand but 2 anbu grab me. 'You B######, I know what you know!" I yell as the 3rd hokage comes "what do you mean Norito" lord 3rd says and I growl. "You wouldn't belive me even if i told you." I say as I use flying raijin to teleport to my house and I growl as I hold my hand and I then hear a knock on teh door I open it and its itachi. "so you heard and saw." He says and I look at him. "I did it, danzo me and the 3rd planned it along with a guy named madara he had a mask on with black and orange swir-" I then start crying as I grab the kunai. "where is he" I Yell as my heart was thumping even more. "why do you want to know" itachi asks m as he looks at me like im crazy. "He's the reason my father and mother are dead and the reason naruto is growing up without a family." I yell as I punch the floor boards as my blonde hair flys around wildly I then calm myself as I decide to go see naruto, he only knew me as N because I didn't want him to know i was his sister atleast not until lord 3rd died, I walk over to his apartment and I knock on teh door and He answers and I walk up, "Hey N whats up, you look like youve been crying." He says as I get on my knee's I was a jonin and i had to be strong but I was only 12, and I had to take on students 3 genin all my age

time-skip of 4 years

Narito's pov:

I was training with kakashi he was using his sharingan while i was using flying raijin and I then see something in his chest peice it was a flying raijin kunai and I teleport to it and I reconnise it as one of my dads and I make a small rasengan and I push it into kakashi's stomach it pushed him a few feet back and then I see kokoa, but how she was in a coma and she walks down the stairs and almost falls so I throw a kunai and teleport to her and catch her "what happened, how long have I been out, you aged a lot since I last saw you norito." She says as I smirk as I look at her sad as I knew sasuke would want to talk to her. "its been 4 years since the day you where put into the genjutsu you went into a coma due to shock and its just..." I remember what itachi told me "don't tell anyone what i am about to tell you." and I then decide not to tell her... "so you mean to tell me that its been 4 years..." she says as naruto and sasuke rush up to us as naruto still calls me N and still doesn't know i am his sister and sasuke hugs his sister crying into her shoulder. "I thought you where gone" He says as his sister holds him.

time-skip to 3 months later

I was getting my 4th genin team and I see kakashi is going to get naruto so I walk over to kakashi before he and me enter the room. "You better not hurt my brother or I will send you to the bottom of the ocean" I say as he looks at me as kakashi know's im dead serious.

time-skip a few weeks

my team included kaito senju the last living senju, hana A girl who uses a sword and Yuuto Iburi a skilled tactical genin that could make him a chunin some day even a jonin and maybe even a kage if he proves himself, we are going on a mission to the land of waves with kakashi's team and on the way we get attacked and I throw 3 flying rijin kunai into the air and htey land ont he bridge on a tree and on the river bed and I rush the two of them and naruto does as well as I activate a form i called stage one of the tailed beast chakra and I dont get anythign but a aura around me as I punch the brother in the face and I then use the flying raijin and I teleport to the kunai on the tree and I then use wind release: Vacuum blade on 3 shuriken as I throw them at the 2 assasins who one gets his right lega nd right arm cut off and the other one gets a ear and his left arm cut off and I then see him use a poison metal gaunlet and i reconise them as chunin the demon brothers from kirigakure and I blast the one who was dying to dust with a miniture tailed beast blast I then see naruto kakashi, sasuke and sakura and my team look at me weird as I had just preformed a tailed beast bomb blast form and it was miniture, "what the, are you a jinchuriki sensei?" all 3 of my students say and I smirk as I smile "yes i am, i have half of the 9 tailed beast in me" naruto and the others look at me in shock except for kakashi and naruto looks at kakashi "You knew N had half of the 9 tails in her?!" naruto yells at kakashi and then he tells us to duck and I duck and a sword from kirigakure lands next ot my head and zabuza a missing nin appears and I activate my initial tailed beast form as a arua cloak appears over my body and I rush him we both match each other in speed each of us using water and wind clones we exchange blows as he uses water dragon I use wind dragon and then I use a combo attack with kakashi which was the lightning cutter and my special technique flying raijin rasengan and I throw kunais all around him with the flying raijin thunder god seal on them and then I appear behind him and I ram the rasengan into his back, zabuza screams in pain before 6 needles goes into his neck and we look and see a masked person and they vanish with zabuza's body kakashi was hurt a bit when he got put in a water prison while i was recharging my chakra and kakashi was suffering from chakra exhaustion and I decided to wait for kakashi to wake up, I was playing with the flying thunder god kunai's that I had gotten from my father after he died so I had made sure i had enough on each mission to keep my fully stocked i even bring them with me when ever i am just going out of the village for a walk encase I meet a enemy.

time-skip:  
Kakashi had finnaly woken up so me and him made a plan to teach our genin how to climb on tree's using chakra and how to walk on water

time-skip:

what the thats impossible!" naruto yells and I then put chakra into the soles of my feet and I run up the tree and hanging upside down with out even using my hands and everyone is stunned and then kakashi does the same thing and I smirk "come on naruto you just have to put chakra into the soles of your feet and run up here" I say smirking He tries and he takes on step and he didn't use enough chakra so he lands on his head and I groan "you sure you can do this naruto?" I ask as he tries to do it again and gets 2 steps up before he falls down. "Yes im sure I can do this" Then kaito goes and he gets to the top with me then sasuke goes and he climbs the tree but damages it badly by using to much chakra, hana does the same thing but almost breaks the tree in half using way to much chakra Yuuto uses just enough chakra at the beginign but then starts running out of chakra and so Kaito uses wood release to catch him as he was 30 ft in the air and he lands on kaito's wooden platform that he had made at aorund the half way mark which was 20ft and then kaito uses wood release again to make a stair case down for yuuto who walks down it and kaito then removes the staircase and the platform. sakura goes and she makes it all the way up to me and I then teleport to a kunai i had left on the ground and I smirk, the boys besides kaito and hana has to train as well so I protect tenzan with sakura and kaito.

time-skip:  
I see naruto get to the top and inari just says that naruto is wasting him time and gato would kill him and naruto insults him and I walk over to inari with kakashi after that "naruto grew up without a mother or a father inari, i grew up and when i was 6 both my parents died, kakashi then started raising me as he was my fathers student." I say as kakashi looked at me as he had raised me for 6 years before I was old enough to take care of myself but i was always able to take care of myself I just wanted someone to stay with and kakashi knew it but hiruzen didn't know that but kakashi and me did as I just wanted to have company when I was greiving. "so you and naruto know how I feel" inari says and I hug him as he starts crying and I tell him it will be okay.

my team and kakashi's was taking tazuna to the bridgde for him to finish and there we meet haku and zabuza.

Narito's pov:

I launch myself at zabuza but Haku gets in the way and traps me, sasuke in a trap and I growl as I summon 2 swords chained together and I rush one of teh mirrors and I use the handle of the swords to destroy 2 mirrors as I there was a chance i could destroy all of them and then the senbons start flying into my body and I growl as I activtae the nine tails 1 tailed cloak as I punch 4 of the mirrors out and I then start making a rasengan and 3 of my clones where also making rasengans and they ram them into the mirrors and i ram mine into the north and the explosion of chakra expands outward and it destroys all but one mirror and I then start slashing into the mirror before haku comes out and I then slash the mask in half reveal the kid that naruto had met in the forest and naruto looks shocked as I had hundreds of senbons in my body and the amount of chakra was nullifying the pain but when the cloak ran out i would be screaming in pain as i had at least 30 senbons in my neck and 35 in each arm and in my legs and in my stomach the chakra cloak starts to come off my body and I fall to my knee's as my legs buckle and soon my arms buckle as well as I fall to the floor as I decide to make a tailed beast bomb as I struggle to lift my neck up and I then open my mouth as i swallow the ball of chakra and I blast it at haku who dodges it and I then get up on one knee as I rip the senbons out of my body as blood gushes from the wounds and I then pull the other senbons from the other wound and I stand on my knees as I smile and I then rip the senbons form my arms and then I rip the senbons from my neck and I grab the chained swords and I yell "this is my ninja way, i wont let my friends and partners be taken out by the likes of you!" I yell as I go to kill haku but he vanishes and goes to protect zabuza.

time-skip to the chunin exams

I was watching as the fight between hana and kin hana uses her sword and then i see it a curse mark as it spreads up her arm it is bloody red and she then looks at kin and white flames erupt from kin and she then dodges a sound blast from Kin and she tehn a yellow tattoo forms on hana's other arm and she grabs kin and slams her into the ground as the metal around us starts to shake and to float around hana who then makes a torchure room and she puts kin in there and she uses a gen jutsu to knock kim out and she then deactivates the curse marks and the rounds continue and all of my students go onto the next rounds/p  
time-skip:

The matches where Naruto vs neji then sasuke vs gaara then kankuro vs shino, temari vs Hana, kaito vs shikimaru and finally Yuuto vs Dosu,/p

time-skip:  
Hana rushes in at temari and hana activates both curse marks as she launches herself at temari and she then uses steel release: Giant steel arms and 500 arms made out of steel are made and they launch themselves at temari who tries to use wind release: great wind protecting wall but the steel just rushes through it and the 500 arms punch her into the ground over and over soon there was a imprintr of hedr in the ground and she was out cold, It went onto the next round with kaito vs shikimaru, Kaito uses wood release: wooden temple of the gods as He places his hands onto the ground and tree's and wood start sprouting from the ground adn rapidly growing and then morphing into a 5 story tall temple with a chakra barrier around it using wood release: barrier of invisbility which used molecular trees to form a thin barrier that is stronger then any material on earth it was completely light in there because of wood release: glowing flowers which eliminates all the shadows making all of shikimaru's techniques useless 5 minutes later and shikimaru finds kaito and he tries to use kunai's and shurikens but a hand made out of wood springs from the wall and stops it it then punches shikimaru into the wall as the wood wraps around his entire body and only his head is left out and kaito then grabs one of the kunai's and he puts it to shikimaru's neck and yells "forfeit or you die" shikimaru forfeits and the wood then slowly rots away and turns to ash and the barrier breaks and shatters next it was yuuto vs dosu and Yuuto rushes in and then decides to fall back before dosu can do anything he places dosu under a genjutsu demonic illusion: guilty penance stare and dosu falls to his knee's and starts screaming in pure agony.  
Dosu pov:  
I feel extreme pain as I felt guilt for everything that I have done to this point and I scream as tears well up in my eyes and I then seen Yuuto kicks me as I fly across the ground and make a trail across the ground as I skid into the ground and I try to get up and I growl as I try to use sound release: shatter as I start to gather chakra in both of my hands and It vibrates the air but before I could close them together yuuto Punches me into the ground and the sound release vanishes as I scream in pain as I feel even more pain as the pain in unbearable and I put up one hand as I hold that hand as I decide to use my last resort sound release: beam of sound, the sound chakra forms around my hand and I then blast it at Yuuto and he gets hit but it was just a shadow clone and I fall to the ground as sound release: Beam of sound and the beam of sound just destroyed 20 tree's before smashing into the wall and it cracked it heavily making multiple deep cracks into the structure and I then feel no more pain as I fall unconscious.  
narito's pov:  
I see that move almost destroyed the wall of the arena and I then see sasuke still hasn't showed up and then sasuke appears.  
time-skip:  
I rush orochimaru as he appears as he had killed the 4th kazekage and I punch him into the ground as I growl as I then back up the 3rd hokage and I then make a huge amount of chakra in my right hand as a chakra cloak appears over my body as 5 tails comes from the cloak and I make a rasengan and I smash the rasengan into him he then brings forth the 2nd hokage and the first hokage and then he is about to bring back the 4th and I growl as I decide to stop it as I dont want to have to fight my father and I punch him the coffin's seal on my fathers coffin and It shatters the seal sending it back down into the ground and I then see the first hokage and the second hokage walk out of there coffins and I prepare for the battle of my life as I launch myself at lord second as we get into a fight using the teleportation jutsu's and I make a rasengan and I smash it into his back and I then smirk as I summon my summon it was a fox spirit as it had 9 tails it was one of the nine tails subjects and it had a sword in its mouth and it launches itself the at the second hokage each tail grabbed a sickle and it slices the hokage over and over as I had given it access to my teleportation network which i had shared with my father and we then slice into the second hokage and I then make a chakra fist and I punch it through his skull destroying the reanimated second hokage and hiruzen already destroyed the first hokage and was using the dead demon consuming seal as I use my abilities i learned from my father to help him I use flying thunder god - second step as I throw a flying raijin thunder god 3 pronged kunai past orochimaru and as I teleport to orochimaru when it is in his blind spot and I then use a water release Rasengan which I made by mixing wind release and water release into a rasengan and i smash it into orochimaru and it explodes in sharp waves of water that cut into me causing me to bleed but it cuts into orochimaru even worse as it nearly cuts him in half and I then get up as I growl as I hold my hand which had cuts all over it and I growl as I smirk as I decide to use the blood to call forth another one of my summons a toad comes from the summon it was 20 ft tall and It rushes at orchimaru carrying a sword and it slices into orochimaru and then i see him summon a giant purple snake and I Summon gamabuta and he looks at me and he tells me that he will do what it takes to help me as he battles the snake as I fight orochimaru again as his arm was badly destroyed and I then activate sage release as I had trained under the fox's in jinga forest and I have a red eyeliner under my eyes as the effects of sage mode activates and I punch orochimaru into the ground as I then slash a sword into orochimaru and it cuts off his other arm and I then use sage art: fox fire, which took the form of 3 tails made out of chakra and they then where engulfed in flames and I then jump up and slam the 3 flaming tails onto orochimaru and he screams in pain and then kabuto rushes me and I then know what he is going to do so I start dodging his attacks and I grab my sword and I have chakra surround the sword as the chakra turns into flames and i then slash kabuto across the chest and the slash mark ignites into fire and he and orochimaru flee from the village and I then see gamabunta get summoned away so I think that naruto has gotten him and I then teleport to naruto as I had marked him when he was a young kid and I see him fighting gaara and I see he used a mimic jutsu to make gamabuta look like the 9 tails and I see him punch gaara in the head and the fall and I fall with them but i know I have a kunai in one of the tree's so I warp to that kunai and watch as naruto starts crying and talking to gaara.

time-skip:

It was the funeral for the 3rd hokage and I see naruto at the back, I walk up to him and he looks at me "N, why you crying?" He asks as I knew I was going to have to tell him and I hug him as I whisper into his ear "stop calling me N, im your sister and my name is Narito" I say as he looks shocked and I keep hugging him and he looks at me and punches me in the face and I fall to the ground and everyone looks at us "why, did you keep it a secret all this time!" He yells in anger as I look down in shame "You don't get it do you, I kept it hidden so the enemies of our father wouldn't come after you!" I say only above a whisper so only naruto could hear. "I could handle myself but you where just a baby!" I yell and naruto just looks shocked at me as I pick him up as I was 19 and I take him back to his apartment. "so you want to ask any questions, you can ask, I knew mom and dad for 6 years before they died, I still have some memories of them and they are good memories, one of them was finding out mom was pregnant with you and I was at the age of 6 a genin and I was within a the first chunin event which took place after our father and mother died, I passed as a solo member and Itachi also was there and we had to fight each other, we advanced and me and him fought each other in the first round of the spectatuical that was the chunin exams and I had been so excited and just wished that you could of been there to see me but you where still to young and I had to keep away from you for a bit why do you think I was the one helping you to talk and why I asked you to just call me N, it was because you probably would of figured out i was your sister and I was on my own when the uchiha massacure happened I was a jonin and the next day I got my first 3 students, all of them survived and I have had a track record like kakashi who out of the 7 teams i have had only 2 of them ever passed the hidden test that was there which was for team work and that is my current team and my 5th team.

Narito's pov:  
I was in the village when Me asume and his wife see 2 people with cloaks on with red clouds on them and I look at one of there face's and I freeze in my tracks... "Itachi..." I say only above a whisper and asume and his wife look at my as they heard and they see me and rush at us as I could tell they wanted the part of the 9 tailed beast inside of me and I teleport to itachi's back and I punch him into the ground as kisame a renegade ninja from kirigakure and a flash back happens.

flashback:

3rd person pov:

Itachi and Narito where practicing their jutsu's and narito touches itachi's back and before he could do anything she places a flying thunder god seal on his back and she then teleported to a seal she had placed on the ground and she grabs a small kunai that wasn't that sharp, she then teleports to itachi behind his back and she holds the kunai to his neck and smirks "check mate itachi" Narito says as she wins this sparring match between the two one of the many they had before the faithful day of the Uchiha massacre, that is when he left.

Back to present:

Narito's pov:  
I hold a flying thunder god kunai to itachi's neck and I have my eyes closed as I hold him there and then make a rasengan out of wind and I smash it into itachi's blind spot and kisame tries to stop me but kakashi stops him from hitting me and I then use lightning release: thunder cutter on kisame and I then miss as it was a water clone and I then see kisame standing besides itachi and itachi was fighting kakashi and I then rush and punch itachi as kakashi almost got hit by a attack and I then enter sage mode as red lines appear under my eyes and I then use dark release rasengan as a dark aura wraps around my hands and It was a dark ball of energy as I smashed into into kasami It engulfed him in complete darkness and I then use dark release: dragon of darkness as a dragon made out of pure dark charka comes from my body as It then rushes kisame and it hits kisame but he blocks it with his sword and it absorbs the chakra it then starts to move and react violently to the chakra and kisame is shocked it then calms down, I then encase my hands in dark chakra as I punch itachi and he was dodging my attacks but I then smirk as I make several hand signs and then I blast a dark release: darkness blaster from both of my hands as it tears through the ground it tears into itachiś cloak and destroys it, It had a huge rip in the back left side of the cloak and in the sleeve, I then punch itachi in the face as I have a Diamond on my forhead now and the diamond spreads through out my body forming tattoo marks and i'd have shocked everyone as I had met a old women named Tsunade when I was younger she tought me how to use this form, I had only used it and had gathered the energy and had kept my bangs long so no one could see it but when I punched itachi my bangs flew into the air and they saw it, I'd then use sage mode intangent with the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique i'd punch itachi and they would flee.  
timeskip:

Sasuke and kokoa had both gotten curse marks and then they left with the sound 4 and I rush with naruto for sasuke and kokoa, rock lee gets to where we are battling the leader of the sound 4 who has a curse mark of the earth and he says hes got it.

time-skip:

I activate the sage mode and I get a cloak with 4 tails and I rush at kokoa who activates both the green diamond which was the curse mark of hatred and then the purple diamonds which takes form on her other arm the curse mark of vanity, she gets a lot stronger and I have to activate a ninja art creation rebirth strength of a hundred technique as she uses a white flame on me and i scream in pain but the flame soon extinguishing and the skin and muscle tissue grows back in a matter of nano seconds and I grab my flying raijin thunder god kunai's and I throw the kunai at kokoa while naruto fought sasuke the kunai goes straight through her head and I use flying raijin double step and I make a Yin release Rasengan as the ball is as bright as the sun I close my eyes and I smash the ball into kokoa who gets sent under the water and she uses those white flames again and the water close to evaporates in nano seconds causing huge steam clouds to rush up into the atmosphere I then rush down the sides of the water and I use flame release Rasengan kunai as the ball is in the middle where string would go and I toss it at her, she barely dodges it and the fire kunai hits the wall of water behind her and the ball in the middle explodes into a fiery inferno evaporating the water around us as the flames then get drowned out by a rush of water that came our way from the fight naruto and sasuke are having, I jump up and so does she onto the rushing water and we fight on top of it as I make 7 shadow clones: wind style which makes shadow clones out of wind and they rush kokoa along with me as she uses the white flames on some of the shadow clones and they burst into a fury of winds extinguishing the flames and I only had 3 clones left as I then use the 3 clones as the chakra to make 3 wind style rasengan's and I grab their hands and they are turned into rasengans I left one as a back up and i'd rush kokoa who had activated her rib cage of her sussanno and I'd make the 2 small rasengans into a ultra big ball rasengan rasengan's as they where both able to destroy mountains if they where to explode I'd push both of them into her sussanno's rib cage and they fuse together forming a even bigger ultra big ball rasengan and it explodes in a huge flash of chakra as I sends kokoa spiraling into the water before she gets up and the explosion had sent both of us back words as one of my arms got shreded in the attack the technique i was using grew it back in a few seconds i'd stretch out my newly regrown arm and I'd smirk as the last shadow clone turns into a rasengan and I'd grab it and i'd then rush her as she uses the white flames to engulf my entire body but I keep regenerating from the fire eating away at my skin as I smash the rasengan and the flames back onto her as chains come from my back and they grab onto her arms and the chains start spinning around as the chain had come from my hands and I was spinning her around i'd then swing her into the air before slamming her into the water and the chains disappearing as It from her and I'd see sasuke and he looks at me but then I get punched into the water as i'd then go into the ground under the water and I'd get up and i'd use a flying raijin thunder god that dad had put behind the water fall and I'd get behind sasuke and he turns around and he slams me into the ground but chains wrap around his arms as I'd smirk as i'd then see my students as they arrive and sasuke vanishes along with his sister and I'd see is naruto out cold.

time-skip 2 years:

I would be on my way to see gaara and I see a person that itachi had told me about and I'd look at see gaara on there I'd rush after them as I use a seal that I had placed on gaara when the joint chunin exams took place and I wrap chains around the blonde hair kid and explosive release is used as I grab gaara and jump off and then a man launchs himself at me and so does the kid I'd know that they would want a tailed beast so I use 5 shadow clones to fight them and then a chain tail stbas into me and I activate sage mode as red lines appear under my eyes and my pupils turn red and get a single line for a iris they look at me shocked and I'd then rush one but i'd see they where explosive clay dummies and i'd get blown up but i'd see that my old team had followed me and had used wood to protect me and i'd then activate the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique as lines appear over my body and I'd see and kaito have a sharingan in both eye's it was 2, 3 pronged sharingan and I remember that I had found 3 senju's bodies at the tailed beast when we arrived they told us of the eldesr brothers son and how he had a split blood line one of senju and another, "so you where his son" I say as he looks at me. "what do you mean" He asks as he rushes the blonde kid who was named deidara and I activate red flash: flying flame god dragon. i was teleporting across the battle field and soon the red chakra shape changes into a shape of a dragon and I was making a jutsu of my own as my hair turns red and it was a genetic mutation that happened when I used the red flash: flying flame god techniques, my dna was split where half of my hair was red the other half yellow I just dyed the other side yellow and kept my hair short for the most part, I then had a kunai stained in red blood as I appear behind deidara and I blast the kunai with a flaming dragon symbol as it gets chakra wrappared around it with the head of teh chakra turning into that of a dragon it engulfs deidara and that was just a clay clone as it blows up and I teleport to one I had put on kaito's back and hana rushes sasori as she has 2 swords each slashing and hooking onto sasori's pupet body before yuuto starts using his smoke genkei kenkei and uses smoke release body possession to pocess sasori who he forced to come out of shell and he forced him to attack sasori, "what are you doing sasori!" dediara yells as sasori uses 1,000 puppets to attack deidara and he then gets repelled and exists sasori's body when deidara was just going to destroys sasorsi body but not fully and sasori then tries to kill yuuto and I have him enter my body for saftey as we combine our attacks to use red flash flying flame god jutsu and grey flash flying smoke god jutsu using both at the same time as I then used red, yellow and grey flying tri gods attack which I used the yellow to defuse deidara's clones and his clay explosives and i'd then use the red to create huge flames and use the grey to make smoke that would allow us to have some cover. I then get hit into the ground as sasori launches his 1k puppets at me I'd get on the ground then i'd get yuuto out of me as he materlizes from the smoke as he had mastered his clans genkei kenkei.

narito's pov:

I had to protect my team so I activate a stage 2 nine tails cloak with 4 tails and I rush sasori and deidara as yuuto used his own techniques using smoke to cloud the battlefield so hana was fighting sasori and his puppets using the smoke as coverage as she was holding off sasori while kaito was holding off deidara using countless wooden walls and using his wooden genkei kenkei and using his best attacks against deidara and I then enter the stage causing wind and dust to get whirled into the air as I rush sasori and my team stops fighting them so I dont accidentally injure them while in the process of trying to protect them as I then rawr as I slash into deidara but it was a explosive clay clone and it blows up I then remember I still had the technique activated as I stand on two legs while I was in the cloak as it took over my entire body they couldn't see me inside of there, they thought I had gone into a crazed state but I still had rational thoughts so I use shadow clone jutsu making 5 of me an on each of them as 1 of my clones attacks the target while the other two make the tailed beast ball's to shoot at them as I laucnh mine and so does the clones at deidara and sasori at the end of it, they where hutr badly sasori was mostly okay but deidara was bleeding a lot and I then tell the team to get away as the cloak peels away from my head and everyone is shocked that I could still control the tailed beast and I then put the cloak over my face again and then i then use lightning release: thundering wings of the thunderbird, as lightning currentes appear on my back as I was still in my stage 2 kyubi chakra cloak and I then rawr as I fly up into the air and I then fly at sasori and cut the strings to his puppets and I then use a tailed beast bomb that I shoot at sasori's body but he then uses his own technique iron sand world method as it goes into the air I then start dodging some and breaking the few that came near me soon I was in a maze of iron sand and I make a tailed beast bomb and blast it destroying some of the iron sand but they then form into knife and stab into my body over and over I scream in pure pain as I then see something is happening to my left eye as a dojutsu appears In it and I then open my eye and my eye was completely blue with a tringle in the middle where my iris should be and I hold my hand out as pure blue energy wraps around my arm as the kyubi cloak vanishes and I rush sasori with my hand outstretched and when the blue energy touches him it explodes and rain starts to fall from the sky in heavy amounts blue and brown energy surrounds both of my arms and I then slam my fists together as I can feel something in my change as I get a instinct to start making hand signs and clapping my hands together wood starts forming around me as a giant wooden person forms it had armor all over its body and It was a good 10 meters tall and I then armor it up by making a brown, red, and blue energys in 3 of my fingers i then put them together and I then get metal surrounding my giant wooden person and I then faint as I used a lot of chakra,/p

Yuuto's pov:

I rush to narito when she collapses and I then almost get stabbed by sasori but I my torso to smoke and grab the sword and I see sasori rush me and hana steps in the way and gets stabbed in the chest, blood starts being coughed up from her "HANA!" I yell as my smoke starts to come back to my body, "get narito out of here, I will be fine" she says as she holds onto sasori's arm and then grabs her sword and tries to stab it into sasori's heart but he removed that arm and jumped back then grabbing another sword from oen of his defeated puppets and rushes Hana who was on her knee's as she was puking up blood. Kaito yells something and a giant tree sprouts from the ground blocking deidara and sasori.

time-skip:

kokoa's pov:

it was time for me to take on itachi with sasuke.

time-skip:

I rush itachi with sasuke as I activate both my curse marks as there 2nd stage activates and a cobra hood and hawk wings grow from my back as scales and feathers grow from each side of my body scales on the left side while hawk feathers cover my body on the right side and I use great fire ball jutsu with sasuke and when itachi uses the black flames i use my white flames the two flames rage on they counter each other but I falter with the white flames and itachi uses that falter to engulf the white flames with his black as the flames engulf me and sasuke and I scream in pain as I then activate my mangekyo sharingan and I yell as my mangekyo sharingans ability activates as 3 beings of chakra appear around me a man with a tail and a giant staff, he was named kang wukong next was a man with the head of a pig and a 9 toothed rake his name was kai wuneg, and a man with the lower body of a fish but with legs and he holds a wooden staff sakana wujing, the 3 of them rushed itachi and he looked surprised kang wukong's staff grows rapidly and he smashes it and itachi barely dodges and water erupts from the ground as Kai wuneg uses water release great flood as the water starts flooding the space around us and the mountain as the water keeps coming even as it falls down the mountain and pouring into the forest's below, then sakana wujing goes under the water and his staff transforms into a giant trident and he throws it and it barely hits itachi because he dodged, but clips his robes and tears them off of itachi me and sasuke then get up and I then raise my hand into the air and decide to call down our trump cards as lightning erupts from the sky and a dragon and a pheniox they decend onto itachi and it destroys the base under our feet and the excess lightning erupts into the sky he then gets up and I scream in pain as I fall to the ground and snakes start eurpting from my arms and from sasukes neck and itachi had his armored sussanno out and the 3 orochimaru's start to decend onto itachi but he stabs all 3 of them with the totsuka blade and my 3 guardians then try to get itachi to stay away from sasuke as he blocks all of there attacks from the front with the mirror so I get an idea I use water release hidden within the water as I go under the water and I pop up inside of the sussanno and I grab my sword and slash Itachi in the back he scremas in pain and Then I had my mangekyo sharingans activated as I dodge a totsuka blade slash and I form my humanoid sussanno and I then form the Tonbokiri and the juuchi yosamu as me and itatchi's susanno's clashed I used the armored sussanno and I block itachi's touska blade, my susanno had a way more feminine structour to it and it had a breast plate, and a armored cloak covering its back and a cloaked hood over it and it had legs that where armored up with plating the chakra was red then sasuke uses multiple explosive tagged kunais and the mirror blocks all of them and I see itachi falters as I am running hsort on chakra and the susanno falls aorund me as the plating falls then the humanoid skin then finanly the skeletal shell and the 3 guardians rush itachi when he tries to reach sasuke but they each disapate as the chakra forming their forms vanishes slowly wukong almost hits itachi with his staff before he completely vanish's I grab my blade as I limp towards sasuke and I use the black flames but it misses itachi and hits the ground around him and sasuke.

Narito's pov:

I woke up and I see I am at the hospital in konoha and I see my brother kakashi and sakura and my team all asleep in the chairs around my bed, I grab a small pocket mirror from my pocket and I open the eye and I see a triangle shaped iris on my left eye and I then close it and open it and its gone. "that was strange" I say as I then see I had been out for 2 weeks and I then get up and I walk out as I go to train as I rip the iv's out of my arm and I grab my clothes and put them on and remove the hospital gown and I grab my ninja tool's and I teleport to my fathers old teams training ground and I start using it, I then see jiraiya and He looks at me as he walks up to me I remember him from the time of it. "so your naruto's sister" He says as he remebers me "so your that girl from all those years ago, I got a mission to go on and I want you to join me" He says and I look down he was my fathers sensei so I decide to do it "I will go with you since its for the best."

time-skip:

I activate sage mode as jiraiya activates his own and my eye goes into a Pentagon shape of the iris and my eye transforms again as we chase after pain we find him and he summons 2 others of him, I then see his eyes. "he has a rinnegan." I say as something click in my head like from a past life. "this isnt the real pain, these are just puppets." I say as and jiraiya and fukasaku and shima look at me weirdly as I dodge a attack. "the Rinnegan has soemthing called the six paths technique which is made using the outer path which allows the user to use the six paths and send chakra to them through those rods." I say as i grab onto earphones and put them in and I summon 2 fox's as me and jiraiya use's his demonic illusion: Toad Confrontation while I stand back and then another pain appears and it cuts off one of jiraiya's arms and I go to a small outlet of a island and I start to dodge attacks but then jiraiya is hit and stabbed six times as I look on something snaps in me "You want the 9 tails." I yell as the 6 paths of pain look at me "Well here it is!" I yell as a cloak appears over my body but it doesn't cover me and I rush the pains as jiraiya had taken out the animal path and I slash into one and then I grab jiraiya's body as missile's where about to hit him and I use flying raijin thunder god as I teleport to the training grounds.

time-skip:

I was in the shopping district patrolling when I feel the presence of a path of pain and I look around and I see it was the animal path as I then use transparent escape technique and I see konohamaru almost attract the nakara's path's attention I launch myself as I remove the invisibility jutsu from around my body and help ebisu "what are you doing here narito!" He yells as me and him defend each other from the nakara path I activate sage mode and I hold a flying raijin in both of my hands as I then activate a kyubi cloak as it reacts to the sage mode I am in as instead of eveloping my entire body it acts as a cloak as 3 tails flew from the cloak and as the claws appear over my hands and and I toss the 2 flying raijin symbols around me as I then defeat the nakara path with a flaming rasensphere as multiple rasengans float around in a sphere and I threw it at the nakra path as konohamaru used his rasengan, I'd then teleport to kakashi and see how he is doing and he was stuck and I growl as I see the deva path and I activate the aikejio which is what It is called I looked into it apparanely hashirama's sister had one and It had a hexigon shaped iris and I use a trick I had used when I had first fought the paths as I make the 5 basic natures in one hand and each in a finger and I stab them into my other eye and then remove them as the nature's fuse in my eye and make a rinnegan and I stop a needle flying at kakashi and then I counter the diva's every move as I then roar as I go to attack the diva path but he kills kakashi and I freeze up and I rawr as tears well from my eyes and then I just something snaps in me and my eye turns back to a cricle as I rush and make use of wood release: several thousond arms as I use each of the arms and I then see the deva path destroys the statue and I punch him over and over I then get grabbed by the neck as I scream in pure agony as I hold my stomach and I then teleport out of there to a secret hide out where 2 nurses where waiting for me "Its time." I say as water leaks from my pants and I then start pushing after I got the lower half of me undressed and I soon give birth to a baby boy, "I will name you Eito." I say as I cradle the baby before I give him to the nurse "take care of him, I am going to take on pain." I say as I teleport and see the town has been destroyed and I see naruto the rinnegan vanishes as I walk up next to him and me and him charge the pains.

time-skip:

Soon naruto had defeated all the paths but the deva path and he was stuck to the floor as I see hinata charge at pain and I charge as well "Leave my brother alone!" I yell as he pushes me back and I then take a rod through the skull and I fall to the ground as my body grew numb and soon I fall into a deep dark./p

naruto's pov:

"Narito!" I yell as she takes a rod through the skull and her body falls to the ground then hinata gets killed and I scream in pure rage as I charge at pain.  
narito's pov:  
I was looking at my own body and I scream as I try to touch hinata but my hadns go right through her and I start to cry as I rawr as chakra from my body swirls around me and everyone looking on can see this as naruto had already chased after pain and the chakra forms a body for me as I manifset myself into that chakra. "what t-the, how in the world." lee says as I look at them and I then rush forword I then rush faster then I have ever been able to go right threw tree's and I go to the biggest tree where I can see a path of chakra flowing through as I arrive I see the tree was hollow and konan stands in my way as I make a small rasengan and throw it into the top of the tree as it explodes and naruto then comes and he looks at me and I just wave at him and he looks dumb founded.

time-skip:

Nagato revives the people he had killed and my chakra form and my spirit is dragged back into my body and I look at my hands as I teleport to get him and he tells me something. "I met dad." He says and I smile as I remember dad me and mom had put our chakra into his seal encase if I died then me mom and dad could each have a turn with naruto and confront him if he strayed from the path of good "also your a uncle naruto, didn't want to say that before but your a uncle." I say and naruto is in disbelif. "what the, who who's the father." He says "its it kakashi-sensei?" naruto asks "No its itachi." I say and he looks wide eyed. "also." I say and then kakashi rushes up to us and he grabs naruto from my back, and I teleport to the nurses and see my little Eito is still alive and I decide to show him to everyone.

time-skip 3 Hours:

I had brought everyone to my house and they all ask me about the baby at the same time including sai. "is he your's?" sakura asks me and so does hinata, my eye also had evolved into something a bit more power it had 3 circles and in the middle circle it was like a compass, for north there was the triangle, for the East it was a square, for the South it was a Pentagon, for the West it was a Hexagon, "yes it is mine." I say and everyone even my students look at me wide eyed "then why didn't you take the time off from being a jonin?!" all of them say and I just look at the ground. "Because I didn't want any of you to think that anything was up, if you found out I was pregnant I would of had to been under surveillance 24/7 by anbu's and guarded by them two, to make sure what happened 17 years ago doesn't happen again." I say and everyone looks at me "You mean the nine tails attack?" kakashi, and might guy say at the same time then they glare at each other. "Yes, the reason the nine tails was able to get out was becuase the seal was weakened after mom gave birth to naruto, I didn't want to be kept hidden like mom was, she was guarded by a anbu and a elder." I say as I held Eito in my arms. "so narito what are you going to do with him when you go on missions?" Hinata asks me as she takes eito to play with him, kaiba's dog akamaru was sniffing eito, eito pulls on his tail and akamaru yelps and kaiba looks at me "what, he's just a baby." I say as he starts fussing so I pick him up and I ask if everyone could leave but the girls and naruto. Kaiba, Sai, Lee, Kakashi, and Choji and Shikimaru, and Guy, and Neji, and kaito and yuuto, leave as I start to breast feed, a few minutes pass before eiko stops feeding and I then hold him and burp him and I then smile as I tell the guys they can come back in. "Why did you make us walk out narito?" Kakashi asks me and I just smile "I needed to fe-" I say and then "becuase she was breast feeding." Naruto says and everyone looks dumb founded at him. "what?" Naruto asks. "You where in here... Why didn't you make naruto leave?!" kaiba says as shikimaru and neji punch kaiba over the head along with sakura and ino also punch him over the head. "she was breast feeding you idiot, and naruto is her, brother!" they all say at the exact same time. "geez sorry." Kaiba says as he holds a bump that had formed on his head.


	2. the masked man's true face

Narito's pov:

I had let Iruka take care of Eito as he was pretty much a father figure to naruto so I wanted him to get close to eito since if he was a teacher by the time that eito was in school I atleast wanted them to know each other, I was heading to Amegakure and Then I sense a feeling coming from 2 people in amegakure and I teleport to konan and I see she was fighting him. "Narito what are you doing here." Konan yells as I looked at the mask man and I get flash backs and I grab my arm as I grab a flying raijin thundergod kunai and I rush madara along with konan, konan uses hundreds of paper bombs while I go to nagato's body using a flying thunder god seal I had put on his back and I do my best and I then implant the eye into my right eye socket as I wait for madara to come and soon he arrives and he sees I had implanted the right rinnegan into my eye and he growls. "I will rip that eye out of your corpse." He says as he was missing a arm and part of his mask and I see he only has one sharingan. "I am going to see one thing before I kill you." I Yell as his hair style was similar to a person I once knew but is long since died so I decide to check one thing, I go to obito using flying thunder god technique and I appear behind the masked man and I slash him in the back. "O-Obito." I say stammering as I start shaking but before I could get cought I go back to the training grounds.

time-skip:

kokoa's pov:

Me and sasuke decided to join the akatsuki and we where going to take out danzo out and kill the 5 kage, we had 6 Members of taka including me and sasuke, taka, Jugo, his sister sopa, Karin, and finally suigetsu, I carried my sword which was a wakizashi blade which was 60 cm's long and It had a hilt that was completely gold with with a chain attached to the hilt, I attacked a group of samuri's and so does sasuke and we cut down the samurai we use lighting release then the earth starts rumbling and the raikage appears and when his guards appear I activate my second mangekyo sharingan ability which was a special release, plant release, as I make some hand signs and then I use water release: great trench as the floor turns to water and a trench about 5280 feet deep as I then use Plant release: Giant kelp forest with about 1.4k meters of giant kelp forms a forest under our feet as I then smirk as I use plant release: Plant control as my fingers connect to the the kelp via strands of chakra that where microscopic and I then wrap it around the raikage but he dodges but I get both of his comrades and the kelp wraps around there entire body as it grows rapidly as I was controlling the kelps growth rate as it wraps around there bodies until it got to there heads where the kelp stops then one of the guards cuts themselves free and cuts the other one free and I see that suigetsu tries to cut off C's head as the raikage looks at me "You where such a strong promising shinobi when I saw you in the chunnin exams when you where 8 along with itachi and your friend and minato's daughter Narito all 3 of you showed you what was needed for to become chunnin and I personally said to the 3rd hokage to promote all 3 of you, and I see that the power has gone to your head you little brat" He yells at me as I use my sharingans ability as I summon my 3 guardians as they rush A who blitzes all 3 of them and I get smashed into the ground and I get up as I hold A there and my 3 guardians used a combined attack the wood, mud, and storm combo attack as wukong uses great wood dragon,Wuneg uses Mud release:muddy chained alter and sakana uses storm release secret technique: storm dragon's deadly dance as a dragon made out of black lightning appears from a cloud that had formed when he was preforming the hand signs and the dragon rawrs as the wooden dragon erupts from the floor boards and they start dancing in a circular pattern as the dragons encircle each other and then they fuse into storm wood release: great eletrified wooden dragon as black lightning erupted from the dragons eyes and black electricity glowed from his body as the mud chains wrap around A's arms and legs as shackles stab into his wrist and ankles and I smirk as the dragon's rawr echo's throughout the entire kage summit hall and it then opens its mouth and it rams into the raikage as my body is getting the chakra.

Kokoa's pov:

the raikage was weakend and I see sopa goes into her sage mode transformation which was what could only be descriped as a scorpion as a huge tail made out of some sort of carapace it was the strongest material I had ever seen as she looses herself to her muderous side as her tail multiplies into 20 tails that then fire a huge beam from its tip as it uses poison release: firing stinger as the 20 needle tips fire as they are the beam as the raikage dodges it but then gaara comes in and uses sand to try to kill sopa with sand release: sand barrial as the sand resides a huge armored shell was inside and out erupts sopa as 10 hands eurpt frmo her back and rush at gaara who tries to use sand but the armored material then gains a hole at the palm of its hand and it uses nuclear release: atomic blaster as a huge explosion erupts and I grab a hair from my pocket it was Narito's and I swallow the hair and my left eye turns into a rinnegan and i charge at the raikage who uses lightning armored chakra mode and I make a black orb, "what the!" The raikage yells as I use chibaku tensei and it starts to pull in the entirety of the kage summit meeting place, gaara, C and onoki stop the chibaku tensei, I see that the raikage cuts off his arm and I retreat with sasuke and karin, as jugo and suigetsu, and sopa where out ofr the count. "So we going to leave them back there to die?!" Karin yells and I hit her across the face sending her into the hall way and she looks shocked as I grab a kunai and I stab it into the wall enxt ot her neck. "dont you dare question me or my brother, you are nothing compared to us, we could kill you in a matter of minutes" I say as we then continue on our way to the meeting room and when we enter it I see mei attacks sasuke and me and she and sasuke get sent to the other orom and I dodge teh dust releases that the old man is using and I cant get in close or he could turn me to dust, i keep dodging and I then get trapped inside of one and I scream as I fall unconius.

time-skip:

Me and sasuke had trained and I go straight for danzo with him as I activate my susanno and I had my humanoid form and it gains legs and I bring out Tonbokiri and the juuchi yosamu.


	3. Dealing with loss

Narito's pov:

I walk up to the grave we had made for itachi and I was carrying Eito in my arms, I was crying as I look at itachi's grave, I had put a photo of him onto his grave stone, the grave stone said. "Itachi Uchiha" June 9th,988-November 13th,1009." "the traitor of the uchiha." I had a bundle of flowers and I put them in the vase on the stone slab in front of itachi's grave.

time-skip:

I launch myself at kokoa "THIS IS FOR ITACHI!" I yell as she launches at me. "I WILL KILL YOU AND THE REST OF THE VILLAGE FOR ITACHI!" Kokoa yells as I grab a thunder god kunai and I lock blades with her sword and we then back flip and start forming hand signs, "wood release: seven hundred hands" as a giant statue erupts from the ground and I stand on its head and kokoa uses fire release: Great Dragon Fire, 5 times in quick succession and I use wood release: five great release combination technique as then i use top budha and the attacks collide and I throw a flying thunder god kunai at sasuke as kakashi was fighting him and I reveal my sussanno as it was orange and It had a sword and a shield and she goes into her sussanno form and we engage in a fight as our swords lock and I activate my eternal living aikejio and it starts spinning. I then activate ones of its effects as I summon an artifical giant fox that was robotic and it then gets armored up by sussanoo and It goes on its back legs its front paws turning into hands as I slash into her sussanoo as she goes to throw her spear I block it with my shield I then rip the susanoo spear from the shield and my susannoo's 3rd hand grabs it and throws it piercing her sussanoo but not hitting her, I then preform typhoon release: hundred bladed winds as winds erupt around us and cut into the river's rock walls as it cuts into them and goes 500 meters before dissipating after it went into the rock, she then disperses her sussanoo and comes at me with a black lightning chidori and I use Water Release: Water mirror technique as a mirrored version of her comes out as I pull the mirror to a 90 degree angle and I see she is surprised "What the heck?!" She yells as the two chidori's collide and kokoa gets sent flying backwards but she summons a hawk and she jumps off the hawk and comes at me with a black lightning chidori and I go at her with a lava release rasengan.


	4. One Last training session

Narito's pov:

I was looking down at the ground, as I knew something was up as I come into hokages office. "We are going to have a 3rd great shinobi world war aren't we." I ask her as she looks to the ground. "And its becuase of me and my brother and the 8 tails jinchuuriki?" I ask as Tsunade looks at me. "Yes it is, don't blame yourself, he wanted you and naruto and killer B, The Raikages brother." Tsunade looks at me and admits. "You aren't going to tell Naruto and that is an order." Tsunade says as I growl as I throw a small ball at her she looks at it and is shocked, It was the ball that Jiraiya had given me all those years ago when I was just a youngin when he came to visit my father, when mom was still pregnant with Naruto.

Flash-back:

"Each Chapter reads like one of your numerous legendary exploits. its almost like a autobiography." Daddy says as he was talking to uncle Jiraiya, "But... It didn't sell at all. For my next one, I think I'll add some sexy elements to spice it up a bit" uncle Jiraiya says scratching his face and daddy smirks while reading the 'tales of a gutsy ninja' that uncle Jiraiya wrote "The main character of this book... I thought his determination to never give up was really cool. He's a lot like you sensei." Daddy says to uncle jiraiya smiling look at the book and at uncle Jiraiya. "Y-You think so?" Uncle Jiraiya says looking flattered at daddy for him saying that. "So I was thiinking" Daddy says as I look up at him as I walk over to them. "I really hope my unborn child can become a ninja, Narito is already going through the schooling for it, and for that reason is why i'd like to ask for your permission to name my son after him." Daddy says to uncle Jiraiya and I was smirking 'H-Hey are you sure, It was just a random name that I came up with while eating ramen." Uncle Jiraiya says. "its a wonderful name Uncle Jiraiya." I say to him looking up at him smiling, "yeah I agree with narito, its a wonderful name, Jiraiya." Mommy says smiling holding her belly as she comes from the kitchen in her apron. "Kushina" Jiraiya whispers. "Cripes so that makes me his godfather." Uncle Jiraiya says smirking, "Also I got a gift for Narito." He says pulling out a flat package from his pocket and hands it to me. "Thank you uncle jiraiya" I say as I tear open the package and see its a blow up ball with the Uzumaki clan symbol on its front and back side. "I got it at a market a few weeks back, just for you." Unlce Jiriaya says and I smile hugging him.

Back to the present:

"You know I wouldn't tell naruto, and I know your going to hide us somewhere, where Obito cant get to us." I say as I leave the Hokages office and I walk to the training grounds where I was going to meet my team for one last sparring session for before we go to war, the rest of them knew but I just found out, recently. "So you called us here for one last sparring session?" Kaito says looking at me. "yes and show me what you got." I say to Kaito, Yuuto and Iburi then rush at me as I activate a new cloak I had activated once before as a golden cloak appears over my body and my students are shocked but Kaito uses Wood Relase Chakra mode as his left arm grows and is covered in a thick casing of bark and plant life, with the fingers of the casing being as sharp as a heavily sharpened knife. while Yuuto is goen and then I turn and shes behind me and tries to slash right into me but a hand made out of chakra comes from my stomach and blocks the blade and then I make a rasegan and I ram it into her stomach and it sends her flying backwards and she stays on her feet and then Ibari turns into smoke and clouds the entire battle field, and I smirk as I then close my eyes and I sense a dozen shurikens flying at me and I jump up and stasrt spinning on the air and preform a jutsu "Great whirlwind!" I yell as huge hurricane force winds erupt from my body blowing away the smoke and the smoke then condences back into Idari then I get rammed from above into the ground by Kaito and I make 2 rasengan and ram them both into his huge arm and it destroys some of it but then the wood starts creeping back up and it soon repaired the damage I had done before, "your doing a good job Kaito." I say as I throw him off of me using a chakra hand coming from my stomach and oen coming form my back "thanks sensei but that isn't even the beginning of my powers" He says as he makes 10 wood clones adn tehn rushes at me and then uses Wood Release: Wooden Colossus technique as the forest around us start to come together into one giant wooden creature and it goes to punch me but I make a big giant rasenshuriken and I throw it it takes out half of the beast, taking out the right side of its body but it punches me and I hold the fist up the ground underneath me starting to crack before it crumbles and I sink a few inches before I make 20 chakra hands and arms and I make 10 big ball rasengnas and ram them into the beasts giant hand and arm its arm is entirely disintegrated and I then create a giant rasenshuriken and I throw it, it completely destroys the wooden colossus, I then sense something and then I get hit by Yuuto who has used Earth Release: Metal coated fists as I skid on the ground causing a trail of dirt to come from my skidding she then launches into the air and holds both fists together and I narrowly dodge the attack as I jump out of the way and then decides to pull out my counter to earth release. "come and get it!" I yell as I make a rasengan but then mix in a chidori and i smirk. "What the!?" all my students yell as I make the Galatic Rasengan it looked like a miniture galaxy was in my hand and I then ram it into Yuuto who tries to block by using Earth Release; Metal Body and I ram it right into her.


	5. Narito's,Kokoa's and itachi's exams

authors note: This is a flashback chapter which takes place during the chunin exams, itachi and narito are 10 and with Kokoa being 11.

Narito's pov:

I yawn as I wake up I see Kakashi standing next to me as I get up. "today is your chunin exams." Kakashi says smirking under his mask. "Yeah it is, will you be able to attend?" I ask kakashi as he had taken over as my guardian since my parents had died. "I will be sure to attend your chunin exam, Narito, its the least i can do for you." Kakashi says smirking, naruto was 4 now and he was being taken care of by the elders as he is still unstable with the 9 tailed fox and I had made a pact with the 9 tailed fox as soon as I could as we knew what we both wanted and knew if he tried to extract himself from me i would make it to where we would both die. "I wish obito and rin could be here." I say frowning as I look down at the ground as I remember their mission that was obito's last mission like it was yesterday.

Flash-back:

Naritos pov:

"Have a good mission daddy, obtio, kakashi and rin!" I yell as I wave good bye to obito for the last time

Back to the present:

Narito's pov:

I look at kakashi as he looked at me shocked that i said those two names. "You still remember those names?!" kakashi asked me shocked as I was 3 when Obito and rin had died and when I had last seen them. "Yes I do. Is that strange?" I ask Kakashi as he looks at me smirking. "it is. but you are the minat- lord 4ths child, so I shouldn't be surprised with this." Kakashi says smirking and I smirk. I get dressed out of my panjama's and I then make me some ramen, we where living in my fathers house as kakashi had the land until I was 18. I then hear the timer I had set for the ramen and I rush over to it and I start to down the ramen like it was the best thing in the world, I soon had all the noodles gone and I grab the bowl that the ramen was in and I drink the broth. "See you at the chunin exams kakashi!" I yell as I rush out the door. I rush past the stands and the shops of the shopping district and get to the chunin exam building, I was a solo team just like Itachi and Kokoa. "first up is the written portion, you will have to complete the test in a 20 minute period. the test begins and I coudl tell itachi is using his sharingan to copy someone else and I was using Yin Release: Minds eye and I copy the movements i see coming before they come from the person sitting in front of me. I finished the test and Itachi was done as well, I smirked as I pointed at my head and he smirked as well, the black mark vanished and soon we got the results. i had beaten my fathers score on the written portion of the test. I got a perfect score.

Time-skip:

it was time for the forest of death and I run in by myself as I was a solo team and I soon get ambushed by a team of 3 and they had the scroll I needed they where from Ishigakure and they use Earth Release: earth armor and launch at me I decide to use Water Release: water bullet Barrage as I shoot hundreds of cylinders with a cone shaped water bullets and they hit each of them destroying the earth release and I then use my Rasengan and ram it right into the middle one causing him to get sent flying backward and the scroll he was holding flys into the air and the other team mate tries to grab it but I throw a flying thundergod kunai at the scroll and as it flies close to the scroll i teleport to it and grab it before running as fast as I could to the middle, they try to follow me so I use Earth Release: Great wall of the earth and stretches for a good half the portion of the forest of death and I place proximity paper bombs tagged with my chakra so they wont go off when I am close by and I jump from tree to tree and I put both scrolls into my pocket's and I rush as fast as I can into the center of the forest but then I come across another team of three and I use 4 kunai to pin their clothes to the tree they where resting on and I rush past them.

Back with the 3rd hokage and the jonin captains who are watching all of this:

"that is a A level earth jutsu that Narito just used" Kakashi says looking shocked as well as everyone else besides the 3rd hokage. "this is nothing for a child of minato, especially one that knows the flying thunder god techniques."

back with narito:

I come across a entire team and I smirk as I use hidden in the wind technique and then touch all 3 and teleport them to the other isde of the wall as I had placed 2 flying thunder god kunais there, I then rush to the center and i come across 3 other teams and doing the same thing to them as well, I enter the center with both scrolls at around the 1 hour mark and I was sweating and I then see Itachi had already arrived. "so we both made it into the fighting portion." Itachi says as we where talking Kokoa arrives and has both scrolls. "you two beat me damn it!" she yells at us. "my younger brother beat me alongside minato's daughter" she yells into the air. "so we all made it into the fighting portion, we got this far."


End file.
